


My Pet Cat who may be Part-Robot

by Kuewnasi



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Gen, basically got this idea after noticing how your pets doesn't get affected by the rain or snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuewnasi/pseuds/Kuewnasi
Summary: Jessica Wong sometimes thinks her pet cat is a cyborg as the feline casually idle in the rain and snow.





	My Pet Cat who may be Part-Robot

When Marnie introduced the stray feline to the new farmer, Jessica thought of mandarins and cuteness as the name, ‘Mei’ came to mind. The orange cat meowed and Jessica grinned, welcoming her to the family.

Mei liked to wander around while Jessica worked, and didn’t seem to mind being left behind as the cat can take care of herself just fine through naps and adventuring the large plot of land. At first, Jessica was concerned whenever her little friend wondered into the unattended trees that she has yet to cut down. Her fear left forgotten when she called out to Mei, the latter hurriedly rushed back to her owner and her heart felt light again.

Until heavy rain came. 

The skies were dark and sometimes thunder would clap. Yet, Mei remained to be a fluff ball of joy as she followed Jessica to the door, her trusty bright, yellow poncho covered her body in comparison to the feline vulnerability.

“Uh, Mei?” Jessica stared, unimpressed at her cat.

Mei just looked at her.

“It’s raining.”

Mei meowed back. Cutely.

The farmer sighed, “fine then, be my guest.”

No sooner she opened the door, Mei bolted out. The feline ran to her usual spot by her bowl, awaiting for water. Jessica ignored this odd predicament as she pulled out the necessary tools. Her blank stare still glued to her face as she pour some water for Mei despite the water droplets from above.

Her headache continued to the next day when she found Mei to be not sick, but continued to be her usual wondrous self. Panicked, Jessica bought her over to Marnie to check over her, her hand rubbing her temple as she tried to calmly explain about Mei’s nonchalant behavior in the drenched rain. Marnie’s eyes widened at this piece of information, looking over the feline once more, carefully this time. The older, sweet women shook her head, and that Mei seemed to be in good condition.

Since then, Jessica grown to accept that Mei may had been a reincarnation of some warrior who had battled themselves through a perilous journey. Or that she may be a cyborg from the Gotaro Army, disguised to spy on her and the valley’s potential rich sources.

It didn’t help when her friends come over her during one of the rainy days and Mei came in their sight.

Sebastian was one of them, when he came over to share some of his comics. As they stood at the entrance that happened to have a roof, courtesy of Robin after Jessica had enough to renovate her late grandpa’s house. His umbrella tucked in his elbow as she carefully retrieved the comics from his arms.

“Uh, Jesse?” His dark eyes directed over her shoulder.

“Yes, Seb?” The farmer dryly replied.

“Isn’t that Mei?” 

Jessica turned around, and indeed it was Mei, ever adventurous despite her soaked fur.

Silence stretched between them, their eyes not leaving the small tabby cat. Jessica slowly turned back to her purple-haired friend.

“Why don’t you come back again tomorrow?” The farmer gave a humorless grin. 

Sebastian frowned, biting back a mild rant on how to properly take care of pets but followed her instructions regardless. He came back the next day, the skies cleared and the ground still moist that it made the farmer pleased that her plants were wet as the sounds of footsteps reached her.

Sebastian walked closer and up ahead near the coop, he can see Mei, peach healthy as she snoozed on the cobbled path. His eyes shifted back to the working farmer, disbelief painted over his face. The latter just threw up her hands as she shrugged in defeat.

“Is she even a real kitty?” Jas asked her at one point.

After they got closer, the little girl would sometimes sneak off to the farm, whenever her aunt wasn’t around or Shane was at work. Even during gloomy weather with her toys and umbrella in hand. Here she was on a clear day before Penny comes to pick her up.

Jessica lost count of how many times she was asked that question. After Jas, there was Abigail and Sam, both buying her theories. Abigail squealed at the thought while Sam stared at the tabby with suspicion in his emerald eyes.

Winter finally came and Jessica swore her eyes may as well bulge out of her eyes when she saw Mei, content in the heavy bundle of snow and not freeze to death. 

Alex and Haley were one of the first groups of people to witness this after they decided to visit during the beginning of the season. The athlete not at all happy with the drastic change in the weather while Haley rolled her eyes and suggested that why don’t they visit his girlfriend. Haley ignored her blushing friend as she continued to tease him throughout their walk to Jessica’s farm, the snow churned under their boots as they did so. 

By the time they reached the farm, a loud meow interrupted their bicker and their eyes quickly shifted over to Mei. The small feline was pushing through the pelt of snow, shaking off the substance now and then. 

“MEI!” They gave a panicked shout in unison. 

Alex quickly scope Mei in his arms and sprinted to the front entrance, Haley following behind with a slight pant. He loudly banged on the door with a strong fist, to be greeted by an alerted farmer.

Maru, by far was one of the few people to make a proper analysis.

“Mei was a stray before you took her in, correct?” Maru sipped her warm grey earl tea. 

A gift from Elliot, after Jessica gave him some mayonnaise to compliment his fish. Thankfully, it was more of a drizzle that day not that it dampened Mei’s happy-go-lucky mood. Jessica bobbed her head, her dark hair was down as it curled over her shoulders after hours of being tied in a loose bun.

“She must have endured and adapted in order to live”, the scientist-to-be smiled despite the sad look in her eyes.

Jessica softly hummed at this as she sipped her tea, “maybe so.” 

Silence resume as they continued to sit casually in her living room. The television had been switched on, currently stuck on a cooking channel.

The farmer then shot Maru a look and ranted, “but is it necessary of her to straight-out be completely fine in the rain and snow? Do you have any idea how the neighbors kept asking me- oi! Maru!” 

In the end, Maru just laughed at her dismay. Mei, who quickly grew bored walking around, decided to sleep cozily at their feet, content. 


End file.
